A Daydream
by JigsawUnknown
Summary: Bambi Amor has lived a sheltered life. She had no friends, was estranged from her parents, and knew nothing of life outside of her computer. So when the little omega is finally allowed to venture into the world by starting her senior year of high school, will it be all she dreamed? Braun Strowman/OC, Omegaverse, My OC, WARNING: Mature Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. All mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **I am sooo excited to do this fic, guys. I've been wanting to do an Omegaverse fic for so long. I really hope you like it! Poll is up for who the male protagonist should be.**

…

Bambi Amor woke up from bed happy and excited for her first day of school. And no, it's not what you think. Bambi had been homeschooled for most of her life and today is her first day of what is her senior year of highschool. She'd been begging her parents to let her go to real school for years, something they've been vehemently against since she was nine years old. To this day, she doesn't know exactly why, but she'd given up asking her parents a loooong time ago. All she knew was that she was rarely allowed outside, she had no friends, and she was absolutely not to talk to any alphas, especially male, unless it was necessary.

All Bambi had was her computer. She would constantly Google search why men were so bad and wasn't really able to come to a conclusion. There seemed to be a handful of specific men that were truly evil but all other results gave her things like "10 Things to do When Your Man Doesn't Cook". So she didn't really understand why and her mother refused to talk about it with her. And she couldn't talk to her father. He mostly avoided her. "Love from afar" is what her mother called it. Honestly, she didn't mind it though; she knew her father loved her in his own way, even after the _incident_. Her mom put it as simply as "Omegas and Alphas shouldn't interact unless the situation calls for it." That's another thing she didn't understand, but her parents always told her that's how it was. So when she asks how they were able to marry and make her they told her the situation called for it.

They were good at deflecting.

Bambi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Her mom was the one to open the door, peek inside and give her a small smile.

"Morning, sweetheart."

Bambi smiled brightly. "Heya mom!"

"You about to get ready for..for school?"

Bambi ignored the hesitation. "Yup. I'm excited. I can finally make friends, and see the world outside of a search engine." Judging by the look on her mom's face, she didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but too much of anything can be bad for you."

Bambi sighed. "Well, too little of anything can also be damaging, mom."

There was an awkward silence as the age old argument rose between them. But Bambi wasn't gonna let her mom's paranoia bring her down. She had a big day after all.

"Well… I'm gonna get ready now, Mom, so if you can ya know...go."

"Not so fast, Bamb. You need to take your pills and perform your ablution." Bambi rolled her eyes.

"Mom, please. Not this routine today. I'm gonna be out in the world now. Do I really need all this stuff?" Her mother leveled her with a serious look.

"Since you insist on being 'out in the world' and being around God knows who… Yes, you need it now more than ever." Her mom finally moved inside the room. "Where are your pills?" Bambi pointed to the dresser glumly. Her mother picked up the brandless bottle and inspected it.

"I've been taking them, mother."

"You know I have to check. We don't want what happened all those years ago..to repeat itself."

Bambi remained silent knowing she was referring to the incident with her father. An incident that has still yet to be explained fully to her.

' _Why would dad attack me like that?'_

"You're gonna need to refill them soon. Understand?" Her mother said, removing Bambi from her thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am."

Her mother opened the bottle and produced two pills for Bambi to take. The young omega took them and swallowed them down promptly.

"Open." Bambi opened her mouth and moved her tongue all around. Her mom didn't trust her enough to consume the medication for whatever reason. When her inspection was done she looked pleased. "Good girl. Now go to the bathroom and clean yourself. I refilled your body soap and shampoo. You know the drill. Make sure you massage it into your skin and scalp. Take special attention to your ears, neck, and privates." She knew her daughter knew what to do but it was imperative that she was reminded. And then she turned around and left.

Bambi couldn't wait to move out on her own. She was forced into the same routines every day and allowed nowhere. Her life sucked. Nevertheless, she set about her washing routine that took about 20 minutes. Once out she saw the clothes she'd picked out for today lying on her bed, moved from the closet door they had been hanging off of. That means her mom did her little vaporizing-steaming thingy to her clothes again. She didn't know what it was, but it made her clothes smell _off_.

Shaking it off, as she usually does, Bambi went about the rest of getting ready. She got dressed and did her hair. She applied her mascara in the mirror and smiled at herself.

"This is gonna be a great day for me. I'm gonna make friends and show my parents that I'm ready for the real world. I can do this!"

With that, Bambi grabbed her backpack and headed down the stairs where her parents and breakfast were waiting.

"Hi, dad." He gave her a tight smile. She knew that it was loving though.

She sat down quickly and practically swallowed her food, while her mother watched her, looking disheartened. When she was done she grabbed her bag and made to get up.

"Wait, Bambi." The girl paused. "I know you pretty much know what I'm gonna say, but please...listen to me when I say that everything we have done for you up until now was for good reason. We want you to be safe and be able to live your life like everyone else. But Bamb you're not like everyone else. You're special and sometimes unique, special things have to protected at all costs. Does that make sense? And that's why we've lived how we've lived. Now me and your father are taking a big chance letting you go to school but we've known that we can't keep you cooped up forever, but we-", Her mom paused for a long time and Bambi could feel the gravity of what she was trying to convey, "Bambi just please be careful. Of people. Of _alphas_. Don't deviate from your routine. Please please please stay aware. Okay?"

Her father grunted an affirmative. Bambi looked over and saw him slumped over the dining room table, breathing heavily.

Bambi stood and went around to hug her mother tightly. "I will, mom. I'll be careful. I love you and dad." Bambi glance at them one more time before taking her leave. Her parents sat quietly in the dining room listening for the door to slam. After hearing it, Bambi's mother leveled a look at her husband's groaning form. When he turned to look at her, she flinched slightly. His eyes were bloodshot and he was drooling. She slowly walked around the table and pulled him from his seat. He immediately locked his strong arms around her and rutted against her.

" _It's still sooo strong."_ He groaned, rutting harder. Her mother sadly held her man. _"No matter what we do that_ goddamn scent _is sooo fucking strong. I don't know how-how much longer I can live like this, Samantha."_ He began licking at her neck and scratching at her clothes.

"I know, love, I know. I fear for our child." He grunted.

" _Come with me, my omega."_

She let herself be pulled along to their bedroom.

…

Bambi felt nerves the entire short walk from her house to her new school and now, as she stood in front of it, she felt like she needed to shit. It was her first day and she was excited, scared, overwhelmed, happy, and a whole bunch of other words. Just the outside was a barrage of sights and smells. She took a deep breath and walked in the doors. To her surprise, there was no one in sight. She looked around and her eyes landed on a clock. She was late for class is all. She headed toward the door with the words 'FRONT OFFICE' on them. Bambi walked in and saw a middle aged lady sitting behind the desk. Bambi cleared her throat. The woman looked up and smiled at her.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes, uh, I'm new here and well, I don't know where I should be heh."

"What's your name?"

"Bambi Amor."

"That's pretty." She said typing away on her computer.

Bambi looked around the office while the office lady did her thing. She saw corny "inspirational" posters and framed pictures of strangers. As she continued to look about, her eyes landed on a trophy case. It was pretty big. She walked over to it and saw several trophies and pictures of the football team. They were all such big guys.

' _Alphas most likely...maybe a couple betas'_ , she thought.

One in particular caught her eye. He had to be one of the biggest out of all of them. Tall, but not the tallest, and swole. He was jacked. Looked like a goddamn action figure. She felt herself shiver. One could only pray people of that size were friendly.

' _With great power, comes great responsibility… hehehe Spider-Man quotes.'_

"Miss?"

Bambi whipped around to face the office lady. Why was she always caught daydreaming?

"Oh sorry. Yes?"

"Here", she handed her a paper, "This is your schedule. You have 4 classes, called 'blocks', and one lunch during your 3rd block. Your lunch is C lunch, that's the 3rd group of kids to go to the cafeteria. Since you're a senior you may leave campus for food during that time. So you'll need this", Bambi was handed a laminated purple card, "That'll get you off campus."

Bambi listened quietly and tried to take all the information in. She was smart so she'd have it down soon enough. She looked up to see the lady smiling at her brightly. Bambi smiled back.

"You excited?"

"Haha yeah, I am. Nervous though more than anything."

"Don't be. Everyone is nice around here. And the majority of the staff are betas, so no worries." She winked. Bambi have an awkward smile but she really didn't get the joke. She had a very basic understanding of the Alpha, Beta, Omega biology, but that was it. She wasn't keen to their social interactions and what not. "Welp, anywho, your first class iiiis", she peeked at the computer, "weight training… huh, that's strange."

"Why? Why's that strange?" Bambi felt her nerves ratchet up again when the office lady looked a bit...concerned.

"W-well, there are never many females in that class...especially not _omega_ females…"

Bambi started to get a sick feeling in her stomach. The way the woman relayed this information made her feel like something bad was gonna happen to her.

"Oh… w-well I could stand to lose a few pounds and tone up, heheh." She was just going to try and brush it off as nerves. That's all it was. Everything was fine.

"Sure. Um… okay yeah. Well the weight room is down the hall. So walk out of here, take a right and the door is the first one before the ramp. Good luck and let me know if you need _anything_."

"O-okay. Thank you."

Bambi smiled at her and quickly left the office. The longer she spoke with that woman, the more worried she became. She took a few deep breaths as she walked down the hall. She felt calmer with every breath or at least that what she told herself.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the door, nerves all over the place. This was it. New school. New faces. New life.

' _New me.'_

She opened the door and stepped inside was almost immediately knocked on her ass.

' _Oh. My. God.'_

Bambi felt her senses go into complete overdrive as she was assaulted with a myriad of scents. She felt her stomach roll over and her knees water a bit. It was too overwhelming. So, so…. big and overwhelming. It-it was… It was…

 _Aggressive_

...too much.

 _Hard_

...so scary.

 _Mean_

...overpowering.

 _Strong_

...repulsive.

 _Possessive_

...angry

 _Arousing_

...dangerous.

She felt dizzy as hell. Fainting was soon to come she was sure. Never in her life had she'd been overloaded like this. When she could finally stand to open her teary eyes she saw she was surrounded by large men. The entire room filled with sweaty, meaty guys. All ranging in size and color. And all of them staring at her with extreme interest. _Extreme interest_. She felt like an entirely different creature at that moment. The small omega almost checked to see if she'd grown a second head. She took a wobbly step forward and the door slammed shut behind her. It felt as though that was a sign of her fate. Her nostrils flared again when another wave hit her but this time, it was much stronger. It was a scent that broke through the others. And it was getting closer and closer. The scent..it _called_ to her. Somehow. There was no way to describe what she was feeling other than that: a call. A call to what, she couldn't say. Her mind? Her heart? Her soul? Her... _other_ parts? She wasn't in the right mind to process it. What she knew was that it was getting closer. Her hazy vision scanned and scanned, trying to make out where it was coming from or from who but she was too out of it.

When the scent felt like it had taken over her, Bambi dropped her bags and slumped back against the door, feeling suddenly weak. But even then it felt like she'd entered some sleepy haze. What the fuck was this?

And then he appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He stood tall and powerful in front of her. His breathing was heavy, like he'd run a marathon instead of across a room. She could see his bulk. Almost feel the virility seeping from him. Two branch like arms came up on either side of her and he fucking _growled_. Deep and low in his chest. It reverberated in the silent room. She clenched her legs together, suddenly feeling strange down there. Bambi heard someone let out a quiet moan and then realized it was her. She couldn't control herself at the moment. What was happening? Why wasn't she in control of herself? Was it him? How? And then a shot of shock, or fear, or maybe excitement broke in her when he growled-

"My Mate."

 **A/N:** **Okay, guys! Vote in the poll for who the male protagonist should be in this fic. And I really really reeeaally need thoughts on this! I'm soooo excited for this fic. I've always wanted to do and Omegaverse. So if you have tips or suggestions or stories you wanna refer me to that'd be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. All mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **Okay, so let us recap. Looking at all the votes thus far, Roman Reigns is in the lead with 8 votes, Undertaker and Baron Corbin (who I'm rooting for) are tied for second with 4 votes, Randy Orton is in third with three votes (lol), Braun Strowman has 2 votes in fourth, and Seth Rollins and an unspecified "Other" are tied for dead last with 1 vote. I lowkey want Baron to win. I'm trying to be fair but it might end up with him anyway hahaha.**

 **-Charbrose: Thank you so much! You're the sweetest.**

 **-Calwitch/ LadyBlackHat: Goddamn, Roman can't even get a break in the fanfiction world either. Thanks for the read and review, guys!**

 **-Obsessedtakerfan: I guess so. We shall see lol. Cross your fingers and toes.**

 **This getting kinda long and if I didn't respond to you, I apologize and I'll get to you next chapter! The poll will also stay up until the next chapter. Anywhore, on with the show.**

…

"...m-mate?!" Bambi squeaked.

The usual sounds of the weight room vanished. There was no clashing of metal meeting metal. No grunts and heavy breathing. No yelling coaches. Everything was trained on this moment determined by the Fates. The man closed his eyes and breathed deeply before growling again. This one was deep and guttural, almost echoing in his chest. And it brought Bambi to her knees. She could _feel_ the throaty noises in her fucking bones, in her head. She looked up, shivering, at the man and promptly wished she hadn't. The look in his eyes was...hungry. He looked back at her with the eyes of an animal that hadn't had a morsel of food in years. She felt like if he so chose to consume her in that moment, he could and she'd be defenseless against him. His stature in comparison to her own left little to imagine what an altercation would look like between them, but this-this hold he had on her was an even greater advantage. Bambi had never felt weaker or more defenseless in her life.

He reached a hand out toward her. Blurry eyes saw that he had ink on that arm. She could feel the warmth of his hand as it hovered closer and closer around her throat. Bambi closed her eyes and let it all go. She was powerless to stop anything. Her body was pliant and her mind fuzzy, both sabotaged by this Alpha's presence. A single fingertip brushed the sensitive skin of her neck and she hissed.

And then it was gone. She waited and waited but there was no contact. A series of curses and yelling made her pop her eyes open to see that the man was no longer in front of her. Several large bodies ran past her and Bambi released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She felt a bit more in control of herself. That overpowering scent wasn't on top of her anymore. She turned, well more let her head fall to the side and saw bodies piling on one another and she could smell that a mass concentration of that scent was under all those boys. One boy flew backwards and fell at her feet. He clutched his chest, coughing harshly. A boot shaped print was set in the middle of his naked chest. Bambi looked back over and saw one long, jean-clad leg sticking out of the pile. The other boys shuffled around quickly and looked to be trying their damndest to keep the origin of that goddamn scent down on the floor. Another boy flew across the floor and landed with a _thud_.

"LET. ME. GO!"

Bambi felt another shiver overtake her. She suddenly felt an urge to go help the Alpha under the pile, but she stayed where she was. Nevertheless, she watched, unable to do much else. Her body felt as though she were drugged.

"Get him outta here!" A portly coach yelled, waddling over to the pile. "Look son, ya gotta calm down now. Ya gotta stop."

He was answered with a grating snarl as another boy was hurled at the coach. They both fell backwards into a heap.

Bambi watched in fascination as large boys were tossed like ragdolls across the room, only to struggle to their feet and hurl themselves back onto the pile. She didn't know how to feel. No, she did. Fear. Bambi felt fear. A room full of young, strong alphas and they were unable to control just one, meaning he was the strongest. And he wanted her...claimed they were _mates_. What she could do if he decided he wanted her? Nothing. She could do nothing; he would just take her and no one would be able to stop him. Bambi moaned weakly in fear.

A loud scream was heard as one boy stumbled away from the heap clutching his shoulder. He cried out loudly and made his way to the mirrors lining the wall. Bambi, a few boys, and the coaches watched him; the latter two wary to approach him fearing the worst. The boy panted harshly, seemingly dead on his feet. He slowly removed his hand and revealed a large, bleeding gash on his shoulder. He screamed again and his eyes rolled before he toppled backwards. He was unconscious. Two other boys rushed to his aide and Bambi quaked, absolutely terrified. Not only was this Alpha strong but he was violent. Maybe she should've stayed home.

Suddenly, Bambi was snatched up by her shirt and pulled away from the scene quickly. Since she'd looked away from the scuffle, she thought the Alpha had gotten her so she screamed.

"Shhhh!"

She screamed again and was answered with a loud, nasty growl from the quickly receding room.

"Be fucking quiet! I'm not him! _I'm not him_!" The mystery man whispered harshly as he pulled her from the room. Bambi felt herself relax as she was carried off. They went a little way before entering a different room. The room was basically all white and smelled sterile. He placed her down onto a bed and closed the door before locking it. Bambi watched the boy shuffle around gathering things. He lifted her head and placed a pillow under it before laying a blanket over her. She closed her eyes and relaxed even more and then heard a faucet running. The mystery man walked over to her.

"Here, sit up and drink this."

Bambi did so, looking at him all the while. Her vision had cleared back up the further away from that scent she got. But the Alpha from before still somewhat lingered on her senses.

"How do you feel?"

She nodded. "Better. I felt like weak before. That's never happened to me."

"I've never seen anything like that either. What the fuck were you even doing there?"

"I-it's my first block."

" _What_?!" Bambi flinched. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"I-is that guy in that class too?"

"Nah. He's actually in college. He just came to visit. Some of the old ball players come to see us and the coaches and workout while they're here. He shouldn't be around too often. But I suggest you change classes anyway."

"But why? And who are you by the way?"

"Oh, my name is Seth. What's yours?"

"I'm Bambi. Seth, why do I need to change classes? I can be strong and lift the weighty things."

Seth snorted. "You mean dumbbells?"

"Yeah...sure. Those. I can do it!" Seth laughed loudly. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! I'm strong!" She punched the air with one little fist. Seth doubled over, laughing hysterically and Bambi pouted.

"Ahahaha yuh-you AHAHAHAHA!" Bambi balled up her little paper cup and tossed it at the teary eyed boy. "I can't _breathe_ \- AHAHAHAAAA!"

"Are you done?"

Seth clutched his belly and a few more chuckles escaped him before he took a deep breath. "Hehehe wooo… Man, that was funny."

"I don't think I like you very much."

"Oh hush. I just saved your little butt from being eaten just now." He watched her eyes go wide.

"He was gonna _eat me_?!" She squeaked.

"Well, not literally. Then again, I'm sure he'd _love_ to eat a part of you alright." Seth smirked at her, but Bambi just looked confused.

"...What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"I don't understand what you mean. Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Seth was somewhat offended. Everyone thought he was funny. "What'd you say your name was again?"

"Bambi."

"Yeah… that seems about right."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She said, pointing a finger at Seth.

"Nothing, kid, calm down. So you new here or what?"

"Yeah. I've never been to school before. This is my first year."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, my mom would always say that I'm special and it was too dangerous for me to go outside."

Quickly, Seth out 2 and 2 together and understood why Bambi's parents kept her cooped up for so long.

"That explains a lot."

"It does?"

"Yeah, it does", Seth stroked his chin in thought, "Did they ever really explain why it was dangerous?"

Bambi thought for a moment, wanting to dredge up a memory of some kind. "No, I don't really remember. Just that I couldn't leave."

"Well, trust me. You should change classes. And really avoid alphas as much as you can."

"But why? How do you know what's best for me? Do you know something I don't?!"

"Stop screeching. Jesus. But your parents are right. You are _different_. Just do what I say and your school year will go by a lot smoother."

"Tell me why!"

"What did I say!"

Bambi looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

"In any case", Seth suddenly looked uncomfortable, "I don't think it's my place to say."

The two sat in silence for a while, both deep in thought. Seth, about whether he should be the one to tell Bambi why she couldn't leave the house, and Bambi, about all that had transpired.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"W-who was that guy? The one that tried to-to well...whatever he was trying to do… He called me his mate."

Seth sighed. He really wished she wouldn't ask, but now there was no escaping it. It concerned him that Bambi was supposedly mated to his former teammate, but if she was...there'd be no stopping him. The guy had a reputation for a lot of things and Bambi seemed to be as innocent as they come.

"Well, he used to be my teammate here on the football team. Crazy athlete. But he kinda has issues. He's been known to get violent when he's angry. And I've heard some horror stories. He's also had some run-ins with girls too", he heard Bambi squeak and rushed to placate her, "B-but nothing too horrible...I guess."

"Nothing too horrible?! He bit that guy!"

"Yeah, well…"

"W-what's his name?"

"Why? Just forget about it and change classes, Bambi. He's bad news and you need to stay away from him."

"Please tell me, Seth."

Seth cursed under his breath. She was so cute, he couldn't tell her no, but he didn't want her to get any more involved with the situation.

"You gotta promise me that, if I tell you, you won't search him out _and_ you'll change classes."

"Okay, I promise." Bambi felt bad, she'd told a lie. Seth looked at her suspiciously before sighing and running a hand down his face.

"Okay. Okay, his name is-"

"What's going on in here, Seth?" The nurse walked in suddenly, spooking them both.

"Nothing, Mrs. Wilson. This girl uh, became faint in-in weight training, so I brought her here."

"Oh okay. That's fine. And what have I told you? You can call me Natalya or Nattie." The blonde woman smiled warmly. Bambi already liked her.

Seth chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, right. Sorry, Nattie. Uhh, I should get back to class. I'll see you around lunch, Miss Natalya", he looked over at Bambi, "I gotta go. Hope you feel better." Seth quickly made his way over to the door.

"W-wait!" Seth paused. "You didn't tell me… ya know."

"I gotta go." He quickly disappeared. Bambi felt her face drop. He'd left her there. And she still didn't get the Alpha's name.

"So what's your name, hun?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Bambi."

"Aww, what a pretty name."

Bambi blushed. "Th-thank you."

"No problem, dear. How are you feeling? Do you have any medication that you're supposed to take or do you just want to lay down for a while longer?"

"Uh, n-no. I think I'm okay. I think I'll just go to class now. I think the bell is going to ring soon, so I'm just gonna head to my next class."

"Oh okay. Well if you start feeling bad, just come on back and I'll see what I can do for you. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Bambi gathered her things and made her way out the door.

She was still a bit wobbly on her feet but she was determined to get through the rest of the day. She looked down at her schedule and perused the halls for a while until she stumbles across her next class "Sculpting 1101". The bell rang loudly right as she walked up to the door. The hallways flooded quickly, so Bambi pressed herself against the wall and waited for the room to clear. Another tsunami of scents flooded her senses, but it wasn't nearly as bad as being in the room filled with aggressive alphas. This was more a mixture. It was gonna take some getting used to. As she stood there, chatter from the other teens filled the hall, some of it peeking her interest. She also ignored the frequent glances that got thrown her way.

 _Yoooo, you hear about that shit from this morning?! Dude it was -_

 _I heard he almost killed Coach Jones!_

 _They said he went fucking crazy! And he bit Theo!_

 _I heard they arrested his ass. Good riddance. Hate that guy._

 _It was over some bitch._

Bambi knew they were talking about the Alpha from this morning. She listened hard, hoping to hear a name thrown in there but it was useless. People were having several different conversations at once, and for all she knew his name could've been Lucille or Deshawn. Bambi sighed. She felt worn down already and it was only second block.

When the last person exited the classroom, Bambi quickly shuffled her way inside and took a seat in the back of the room. She looked up to see the teacher staring at her with a crooked smile on his face. Was he laughing at her?

"You must be my new kid." He said with a Carolina twang lacing his voice.

"Y-yes, Sir." Bambi squeaked. She didn't want to draw attention to herself as more kids filed in.

"Ya don't have to be so nervous, girl. At least not here. It's all love here in the Imag-I-Nation."

Bambi was officially confused but politely smiled and nodded. Seemingly pleased, the teacher turned and began writing on the chalkboard. Bambi decided to busy herself by rifling around in her bag. She was still so nervous about being in school. Would she make friends? Would the teachers all be nice? What if the curriculum is too difficult? What if that Alpha shows up again? So many questions, too little answers.

"You're in my seat."

Bambi swiveled around quickly and looked up to see a boy with red hair and a lip ring looking down at her.

"W-what?"

"I _said_ you're in _my_ seat. Like right now. Like your ass is planted in my seat and I would love for it not to be."

"Oh, oh! I'm so, so sorry", Bambi jumped out of the seat, knocking her bag over, "Dang it! I'm sorry. I'll be outta your way. I'm so so sorry. I didn't realize the seats were assigned."

The boy rolled his eyes before stooping down to help Bambi pick up her scattered items. "They're not assigned, but they might as well be. I sit here every day, so that's my seat… Ya know how that goes."

Bambi paused, and scrunched up her nose. "No, not really. I've never been to school before."

The boy look shocked. "What? How have you never been to school before?"

Before Bambi could answer, the bell rang.

"Okay everybody, get in your seats please. Paul, shut the door please."

The other kid picked up Bambi's stuff and put it on the table before taking his seat. Bambi followed suit and sat in the chair next to him. Everyone else took their seats, but they all seemed a bit restless. Some glancing around almost frantically, and others sniffing the air.

' _I wonder what that's all about.'_

"Okay class! Welcome to Sculpting 1101! Most of you had me in your prior art classes, but for those of you haven't, my name is Jeff Hardy and I'll be your teacher. You can call me Jeff if you like; I don't really care. Today, being the first day, will be a free day. Before we get into the heavy stuff, I'll just pass out balls of clay for everyone to work on. Sound good?" Everyone nodded. "Awesome. Gimme two seconds."

"What's your name?"

Bambi startled. "Oh, uh, I'm Bambi."

"Hmmm… that seems about right."

"Hey! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Hahaha Jesus, calm down. My name's Phil", he stuck his hand out to shake, "But everyone calls me Punk."

"Nice to meet you, Punk." Bambi said, smiling and shaking Punk's hand.

"So tell me again how you've never been to school."

"Oh well, my parents had me home schooled for a very long time. I think I may have gotten to like third grade before I was pulled out of school indefinitely."

"Damn, girl. Why though? Isn't it like important and shit for kids to be in school so they can, I dunno… socialize and shit?"

"I don't really know. They never told me. Just said I was different and it'd be dangerous." Punk caught the eye of an Alpha female across the room staring at Bambi. He narrowed his eyes at her and she snarled before turning away.

"Huh. It's probably because you stink."

"WHAT?!"

The entire class stopped molding and turned to look at the pair. Bambi felt her cheeks flame and dropped her head on the desk.

"Okay. Go about your business, people. Jeez. Can't someone have a nervous breakdown without everyone staring? Gosh." The other kids gave them spared them no other glances and turned away. "Pick your head up, Jesus…"

"I-I _stink?_ "

Punk shook his head. "No, I meant that, your scent is strong. You walk around smelling very loud. Like your scent is too fucking strong, and it also smells slightly off."

"What do you mean off?"

"Just off. Do you take medication?"

Bambi looked wary. "Yes."

"That's probably what it is. It seeps from your pores."

"Oh God. Is it that bad?"

"The off smell", Bambi nodded, "No, but it's present. But it's probably for the better if you keep taking your meds if they are what I think they are. And they probably are, so I understand why you're only just now getting into school."

"What does that mean?

"To be honest, you should probably ask your folks. It'd be pretty shitty for me to speak and not know what the fuck is going on. Or why."

Bambi could understand that, but it didn't make her feel any better. It suddenly felt like everyone knew something she didn't. She would definitely have to ask her parents what was going on. She was too old to be kept in the dark about stuff dealing with her own body.

"So what made you take Jeff's class?"

"Nothing particularly. I just like artsy stuff so I decided on this. What about you?"

"Well other than also liking 'artsy stuff', I've had Jeff's classes since freshman year. He's my favorite teacher and person here."

"And you're my favorite student, Punky." Hardy passed by them with a smirk on his face.

Bambi watched Punk blush a bit. It was cute. Punk cleared his throat.

"So yeah. Anyway, have you talked to anyone here yet?"

"Um yeah actually! This guy naaamed...uh… Seth! Yeah, Seth!" 

"Ew."

"What? Why 'ew'?"

"Why was one of the meatheads your first choice in friends?"

"Well it wasn't really a choice. He just got me out of a bad situation this morning and we talked some."

"Uh huh. Well. I'm more interesting anyway, so just stick with me from now on. Cool?" Bambi smiled brightly. Punk squinted his eyes, and waved at her. "Jesus Christ you're gonna blind me with that bright ass smile! Put it away! It's like a supernova is going off in your face."

The young omega laughed at Punk. She was feeling a little more upbeat about school now that she had made a friend. Maybe it wouldn't all be so bad. But lingering doubt about what was wrong with her lingered in the back of her mind. She needed to have a sit down with her mom.

…

 **A/N:** **Alrighty then. Mystery Man was not revealed in this chapter. Sorry, not sorry. I'll let the voting continue until the next chapter. So what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Something you wanna see in particular?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. All mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **Okey dokey. Moment of truth. Read through for the Alpha reveal. Also some wisdom for the day: Don't be the asshole author who can't take criticism. This author, Minusmelle13, is that person. I had some opinions about their story and they turned into a raging bitch. I wasn't mean or disrespectful, but they chose to respond like a pretentious cunt. So, if you have any kind of opinion about their writing, keep it to yourself, they're sensitive.**

 **\- LadyBlackhat: Are you a teacher?! Lmfao, the fact that you gave them desk work is hilarious to me, but damn I hated World History when I was in school lol. And why do you hate Roman so much omg lol? I feel like his only fan these days.**

 **-BlondieC82: Thank you so much and you'll just have to find out.**

 **-Calwitch: Everyone knows the character Bambi as the sweet, innocent little deer, and that's our protagonist Bambi. She's sweet, innocent, and a little ditzy. She's a far cry from the type of females I usually write. I thought it was pretty obvious about what sets her apart, but she's ditzy like I said haha.**

 **-Obsessedtakerfan: Duly noted and you will also have to find out, yeah?**

 **-NaeNae2k17: You'll have to read to see who it is.**

 **Thank you to all my "Guest" reviewers.**

 **…**

The rest of Bambi's school day went on without further complications. She was lucky enough to have Punk is her remaining two classes, so she didn't fret about being alone. Unfortunately, throughout the day she would hear snippets of people's conversations talking about what went on that morning. Desperately, she listened for a name but could never quite hear one. This kept her on edge, despite her companionship.

The last bell of the day rang and Bambi exited the school flanked by Punk. He decided to walk her home.

"So.. do you think you'll be back tomorrow?" He seemed nervous to ask, but Bambi only looked at him confused.

"Of course I will! Why wouldn't I be?''

"Well, I thought because of this morning…"

"Oh yeah… Well, I've been waiting for this for a long time and I'm not gonna let one guy stop me from living my life." She shot Punk a bright smile.

"... You're crazy, ya know that?" Still smiling, she shrugged.

Before they completely exited the parking lot, Bambi spotted Seth standing near a car, talking to some other guys. Before thinking, she ran towards him.

"H-hey! Where are you going?", Punk screamed from behind her, but she didn't answer him.

"Seth! Hey, Seth!" The boy turned to see her running towards him and cringed. He was hoping not to see her for the rest of the day. He already had a good idea what she wanted and he didn't want to involve himself.

"Heyy… Bambi."

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you -whoo- about earlier." She was bit outta breath.

"Uh yeah, I dunno if that's a great idea." Before Bambi could ask why, one of the other boys spoke.

"Seth, where are your manners? Introduce us to your pretty new friend." Bambi felt herself blushing. The boy who spoke was tall like Seth, with dirty blond hair and roguish smile. Seth just rolled his eyes.

"Bambi, this is my friend Dean."

"Hi", she said, giving him a little wave.

"Hello there. You smell divine." Bambi's eyes widened and he smirked at her. Thinking about it now, Dean had a musky smell. Like cigars and rain. Odd combo.

"And this is our friend Roman."

Bambi looked from under her lashes at a very handsome Samoan male. He smiled and winked at her. Her cheeks surely were as red as an apple's ass.

"Hello, gorgeous." Bambi just about died when Roman lifted her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there.

"Ohh~…hi." Now Roman, Roman smelled like coconuts and sandalwood. He had a happy, relaxing scent. She warmed to him instantly.

Seth and Dean look disgusted.

"Okay, enough of that, lover boy", Punk said, snatching her hand away. Roman just smoothly righted himself and shot Bambi another wink, making her bite her lip.

"Nice to see you too, Punk." Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Punk."

"Ambrose."

Bambi, completely oblivious to the tension, quickly forgot the other three men and turned her attention back to Seth. "So, Seth. Can you please answer me now?"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck nervously and avoided eye contact. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"What? This morning! I asked you who that Alpha from the weight room was! You sure acted like you knew him."

"The weight room? You were there?", Roman asked, concern in his features. Dean and Punk also suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Ro, I dunno if she should-"

"Yeah, I was there! That huge Alpha was right in my face before they tackled him. He called us 'mates'."

"Fuck.", Roman swore.

"What? What is it?"

Not answering, Roman turned to Seth, looking angry. "Dude, how the fuck could you not tell her who she's dealing with? Like, you know he's fucking crazy." Bambi felt her stomach drop.

"Not cool, man." Dean chimed in.

"Oh God, someone please just tell me."

Dean and Roman shot daggers at Seth, who could only sigh. "Don't say I didn't warn you about asking questions. The Alpha that's trying to claim is Braun. Braun Strowman. He graduated from here a couple years ago. He's in college now, but that shit this morning was pure coincidence. He doesn't come around often, but after today… He'll definitely be back. Back for you."

Bambi whimpered. Punk rubbed her arm placatingly. "But why? What did I do? Did I make him mad?"

"What? No! Why would he be mad at you? If anything, he's mad that he's not burying his knot in you as deep as he can."

Bambi blushed.

"That was unnecessary, Ambrose." Punk rolled his eyes.

"B-but, I don't get it. I thought mates were chosen by Fate, and then they went through a courting process and-and then they got married."

The four boys looked at each other in concern. Bambi was… well she was clueless as fuck. Seth snarled at some the basketball players that walked past. They were two Alphas and they were staring down an oblivious Bambi.

"Look, Bambi. I dunno what kinda movies you been watching, but it ain't the 1800s anymore. Omegas are fair game anytime, _especially_ when their heats hit. Alphas out here fuckin' anything with a warm hole or a working dick", Bambi's eyes blew wide, "Yeah, the female Alphas are just as bad."

Bambi took in the information glumly. She had hoped that she'd meet her Alpha one day and he'd be her knight in shining armor. That he'd be sweet and caring. They'd run away together, live in a little house, on a little hill, and have some little babies. But that all that seems so childish now. Her shoulders drooped. One thing did stick out to her though…

"W-what's a heat?", the small omega mumbled.

Roman looked at her, a frown marring his brow. He could feel his worry growing with every verbal exchange with Bambi. "What do you mean? You're heat... It's your fertility cycle…", Bambi shook her head, "You have one like 2-3 times a year… You send Alphas into rut….", Roman gestured as if to say "come on now", "You get _really fucking horny_." He watched more heat rise to her cheeks. He facepalmed.

"Wait, how the fuck do you not know about your own heat?", Dean said.

"I-I dunno. I've never had one, I guess?"

"What?! That shit starts like _at_ puberty. That's not even possible." Bambi felt her eyes beginning to water. She felt so confused and scared. She was almost attacked by a deranged Alpha and now there was something seriously wrong with her.

"I-I don't know." Tuning out Dean, Roman took a discreet sniff of Bambi again. She smelled mouthwatering but there was a tinge of something else. It didn't take long for the pieces to click. He nudged Dean.

"Smell her, dude."

"I have and she smells delicious.", Dean smirked, reverting back into flirt mode.

"No, dude, I mean really smell her. Let that shit marinate."

Dean looked at Roman oddly, before he stepped in close to Bambi, who squeaked. Dean took a deep breath. He had to fight the first wave of lust he felt, but did as Roman said and let the scent marinate on his tongue. And that's when it finally hit him. That strange flavor to her smell. Dean's brow creased as he looked down at Bambi.

"Yeahhh… that ain't right."

Behind Bambi, Seth and Punk made slashing motions, praying Dean and Roman would shut up, but to no avail, because Roman said, "You're on suppressors."

Punk and Seth groaned. This didn't need to happen now.

"Suppressors?"

"Yeah. Suppressors, they stop you from having a heat. Do you take medication or something?"

"Yeah, I take pills twice everyday."

"Anything else? Like anything that you have to do everyday."

"Well, I use this soap and shampoo everyday… and my mom steams my clothes with some stuff."

"Jesus Christ… What the hell is wrong with you?", Ambrose questioned tactlessly.

"Hey! Fuck off, Ambrose!" Punk got in his face. Roman and Seth tried to get in between the two volatile men. They could never be around each other without this happening.

Bambi cringed and backed away. Tears pricked her eyes. She was a freak. That's why her parents kept her locked up and suppressed. She must be some kind of accidental monster. She should've just stayed home. The whole day had been a mistake. Bambi spun on her heel quickly and took off. She'd tell her mom that she was right and she'd never leave home again.

Roman saw the little sprite bolt from the corner of his eye. "Bambi! Come back!" He made to take off, but Punk pushed him before glaring down the three Alphas.

" _I'll_ go. You assholes have done enough." Punk quickly took off after Bambi.

Roman punched Dean in the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck?!"

"Learn to close your fucking mouth, Ambrose!"

…

Bambi ran as quick as her feet would take her. She heard Punk calling after her, but she only ran faster. She didn't want to talk about it, so she ran until his voice faded. In her emotional, befuddled state, Bambi missed the hungry set of eyes watching her every move. Even though she moved swiftly home, the frustrated Alpha was never too far behind.

…

 **A/N:** **Okay, so short chapter this time. Our Alpha has been revealed and let the chaos begin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. All mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **Hello, boys and girls...well, girls… If you're a male reader hit me up in the reviews haha. Anywho, we are back at it with our trek through the omegaverse. I loved reading the different responses to Braun being our agitated Alpha.**

 **-Calwitch: What can I say? Lately I've been diggin' that testosterone filled, rage machine we all affectionately call Braun. If I could ever bone him, he'd cripple me and I'd say 'thank you' LOL.**

 **-Obsessedtakerfan2: Lol keep on hanging with me, love.**

 **-Brookeworm: Here ya go.**

 **-NaeNae2k17- I appreciate that. I'm sorry that I'm such a horrible updater.**

 **-Lady Blackhat: You're funny lol. I enjoyed your PM. I'll respond to it properly later.**

 **For those worried that Bambi could possibly be in over her head with Braun, let me put your fears at ease….**

 **…. she is. On with the show!**

…

Bambi, distraught, ran until she couldn't hear Phil's voice calling after her. All she could hear was her own choppy breathing as she travelled farther and farther from campus. Heats… Suppressors… Fertility cycles… Nothing made sense anymore. If what Roman and Dean said was true then these are things she should've already experienced, but she hadn't. Moreover, that all means her parents were the reason behind her physiological stunting.

" _What the hell is wrong with you?"_

She didn't know, and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to find out, but she had to.

Having let her legs carry her, Bambi soon found herself in unfamiliar surroundings and finally stopped. Her frantic state of mind was only slightly calmed by her sudden fatigue. The intense and sudden running quickly caught up with her body and doubled Bambi over trying to catch her breath. Drool ran down the sides of her mouth as she coughed and spit, desperately trying to clear her airways. The omega's wild eyes shifted around trying to find a familiar landmark but there was none. She had run into some brush, right in the middle of a forest.

"Dang it", she rasped.

Instinct told her she was in a precarious position and every sense went on high alert. Her ears twitched of their own will trying to pick up the smallest sound, and her nostrils flared mindlessly to detect a foreign scent. With her breath mostly back, despite her burning lungs, Bambi tried to quiet herself. The less sound she made, the better. The little omega continued to look around and found herself in the middle of a clearing. Her anxiety spiked again. She watched the occasional horror movie, she knew how this looked.

"Double dang it."

She wanted to get home as soon as possible so that she could wallow in self-pity. Bambi gathered herself, stood on shaky legs, and took a couple steps forward. She looked around and then took a couple more steps. A couple more and a look around. Again. And again... For whatever reason, Bambi couldn't shake this icky feeling. Something was in those woods with her and it knew she was there. Hands tucked tight to her chest, and head swiveling back and forth, Bambi looked more like a frightened rabbit. She felt her heart beating an abnormally fast tattoo when she took another step. That thing felt like it was about to pounce on her and she was already caught by it.

Bambi stood frozen, absolutely terrified. The thing felt closer and closer with every second that passed, but her own legs wouldn't move. It and she were suspended in that singular moment of predator and prey. The predator, hungry and salivating, letting itself be known but staying hidden as it waits for its victim to flee. She wanted to move, dear God, did she want to but she knew if she made the wrong turn she'd fall right into its waiting claws. So, she stayed still, her eyes wide and scanning the trees for movement. Bambi didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face.

And then he was upon her. She couldn't say which registered first, the snapping of a stick or his scent, but a shot of adrenaline shot through her and Bambi took off.

 **ALPHA**

 **MATE**

These words swam in her head but she continued to run and she heard him behind her. He was running hard to catch her, no longer worried about being invisible to her. He fully unleashed his alpha aura and she instantly felt weakened by it, mentally and physically. She felt her legs leaden and she stumbled, but kept moving. Her body was betraying her. Almost as if she wanted to be caught by the persistent alpha. A swipe at the hood of her jacket made her bust a sudden turn and head in a different direction. He growled loudly in displeasure and she felt it in her stomach. She could feel herself make some distance but he recovered it quickly. The Alpha, Braun, was practically breathing down her neck and his close proximity was ultimately her undoing. Bambi's legs weakened and she stumbled once more, only to be caught by a tree trunk of an arm and flung several yards backwards. Bambi yelped in pain as she landed.

After a beat, she opened her eyes and looked up to see nothing. She sat up carefully, nursing her bruised right side and looked around. There wasn't anyone around. Had the Alpha gone somewhere? Where the hell was she now?

' _I need to leave'_ , she thought.

Before the thought could completely leave her, that same oppressing sensation came over her. She was too exhausted to fight, but tried to crawl away. Then came the scent; it flooded heavily around her, and, if possible, her body became weaker. There was no escaping it, him. A meaty paw pushed her down to the ground and she was powerless to resist. The same strong grip flipped her onto her back and Bambi finally came face to face with the Alpha chasing her down.

Braun.

Her breath caught in her chest as she looked into intense brown eyes. She'd never met a person whose name fit them so well. _Braun_. Bambi could feel herself shaking intensely; she was a ball of nerves, fear and anxiety...and another foreign feeling. She knew this was a dangerous man and she knew very well that he could tear her apart, but something told her he wouldn't hurt her, at least not on purpose. He shifted on his hands restlessly above her, crazed eyes searching her expression. He breathed heavily, his breath hitting her face as she stared up at him. He continued to look at her; he seemed to try and memorize every inch of her features. Her lips gained extra attention with long and frequent gazes at them. She licked them and he jerked, groaning. Braun remained silent, minus his breathing and occasional grunting, during his perusal of her.

So… what now?

Too shocked to move, Bambi decided to give Braun a good look over as well. She noticed his ponytail hanging near her face. He had it in some kind of mohawk style on his head. She had to admit that she liked it. The Alpha and an intense beard...she liked that too. It was very _masculine_ in comparison to any of the boys she'd seen at school or on T.V. She felt an uncomfortable tingling in her private area, but ignored it. The forehead was strong but not sloping like a Neanderthal. Brown eyes were intense and staring at her throat. His nose looked a bit off meaning it'd probably been broken at some point. His lips were small but full...and slick with drool. Her eyes travelled further south and found a thick neck and meaty shoulders, tense and bulging with muscle. Tree trunk like arms tensed and released as they caged her in. There were beads of sweat forming on his skin and the most mouthwatering aroma was coming off of Braun. Bambi found herself wanting to bury her face in the crook of his neck. Everything was beginning to feel hazy the longer she was near him. It was like she couldn't focus for shit, not on anything except Braun and how close he was... and his body.

' _He's massive… Why do I_ like _that...? Is this what being turned on feels like?'_ , Bambi thought. Before she knew what, she was doing, she'd reached a shaky hand up to touch his bicep. When her fingertips made contact, Braun grunted and she snapped her eyes up and locked with his. She took her hand back. They were back to staring. Bambi didn't know what was coming over her. All she knew was that her body told her to touch this _beastly_ man. Braun inhaled deeply and Bambi saw his eyes glaze over.

"You're wet." Bambi gasped before turning beet red. "All for me", he purred with his deep timbre. The little omega below him was speechless. Braun lowered himself to his elbows and dropped his hips onto hers, making Bambi squeak. He inhaled deeply again and growled deeply; Bambi could then feel the slickness at the conjunction of her thighs making itself known. "Mine", he said looking deeply into her eyes. Bambi was swooning.

"I-I.. I can't be..." Bambi was flustered. She was feeling so many things and she didn't know what to do with them. She was confused, angry, frightened, oddly excited, and turned on more than she'd ever been. Bambi squirmed against Braun and pushed at his chest. She couldn't think with him so close. This was all too much too fast. She couldn't just go from a hermit to a defective omega to someone's mate all in one day.

Braun stroked his hand over her hair idly. "You're mine, little omega. I almost killed my old coach trying to get to you." Bambi's eyes blew wide.

"W-why?"

"Because you're all mine. My omega. And I'll be damned if I let anyone keep you from me."

"I-I can't be… I'm-I'm not...right." She didn't know why she was telling him this, but no one deserved something defective like her.

"No, you're not right", Bambi's gut dropped, "You're perfect." An embarrassed heat ran up her neck and over her face. Braun chuckled lowly watching her face and ears light up as well. "Perfect face, perfect, little body…" Braun subconsciously rubbed himself against her slowly.

"S-stop…"

"Perfect voice, perfect lips…" He began to rock his pelvis against hers and Bambi felt her entire body ignite. She'd never known such sensations. Braun had managed to maneuver his way in between her legs and she was even more shocked to feel his hardness against her.

"Stop saying that stuff please…" She was whining now, wriggling against Braun. All the things he was saying were wrong, very wrong. He didn't know what she was. Hell, she didn't either. He was pressing against her increasingly sensitized core and she could almost feel herself gushing at this point.

"And that scent", Bambi jolted when he brought his face down to nuzzle her neck sweetly, "You smell so _fucking gooood_." Braun was full on dry humping her at this point and his own scent only grew more potent. It choked Bambi with lust and as if he knew, Braun delivered a love bite to her neck. Bambi howled and made to move away but found she was trapped under the large man. He'd laid much of his bodyweight on her and caged her in with the large arms he supported himself on. Braun salved over the bite with his tongue and Bambi gasped, eyes fluttering.

The little omega arched against Braun, her body offering itself it to him without her permission. Braun lifted his face from her neck and growled deeply in his chest. " _Mine!_ " The large Alpha took her hands and pushed them above her head; Braun was becoming increasingly aggressive. He nibbled on her neck and chest. He had the small omega whining and wriggling under him and he wanted more of her. He wanted her to scream and beg and cum and shout his name and bear his marks, his children...all of it. Braun wanted all of it. "Tell me that you're mine. I wanna hear it. Tell me so I can take you home and tie you to my bed." Bambi whimpered.

She was lost. She was absolutely drunk on Braun: his scent, his deep voice, his movements, his sinful mouth, HIS _SCENT_. She could barely register what he was telling her at that moment. All she knew was how good he felt on top of her and how strong his grip on her dainty wrists was. She moaned, incoherent, and he chuckled again. Damn, she loved that sound. She wanted more of _something_ but she didn't know what. She just needed it, whatever it was. Bambi rolled her hips in response to Braun hoping it would communicate what she wanted. _'Can't think, can't think, can't think.'_ A little more fear came from Bambi from how overwhelmed she was. She'd never felt her mind so cloudy, running simply on animal instinct.

Braun bit her again to mask the loud groan escaping him; she was participating now. Fuck it. He was gonna take her right there and stake his claim on his omega. He was going to put his knot so deep in her that they were gonna make a baby.

But before he could, four distinct scents hit Braun's nose. Three of the four were familiar and Braun was immediately irritated. He knew the three Alphas were nearby and only getting closer and they shouldn't be. They know good and goddamn well that they shouldn't disturb him and his girl. Braun knew they could smell him a mile before they got here and the fragrance wasn't a welcoming one. What to do, what to do… He could scoop up his omega and take off for home or he could fight…

Braun really wanted to fight.

The crunching of leaves behind him made him let out a warning growl and his omega seemed to be catching onto his shifted mood. She'd finally focused her eyes and was looking up at him. She didn't say anything, but looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking. She raised a small hand and placed it on his chest, almost as if to say, 'Calm down'. Braun suddenly forgot what he was thinking as he felt himself drowning in her eyes.

"BAMBI!"

Hearing that voice made Bambi feel like a switch had been flipped back on. Her eyes cleared and she snapped her head in the direction of Punk's voice. "PUNK?!" Bambi threw a quick look up at Braun, who was glaring at the spot she'd been staring at. She wiggled out from under him while he was distracted. Braun set his eyes back on her, face stern.

"Come here", he said darkly.

Bambi hesitated before shaking her head tentatively. Braun growled loudly and Bambi hopped to her feet. Braun did the same and towered over her. She retreated a step.

"Don't run from me." Braun tried to make his voice softer, smelling the spike of fear in his omega.

"BAMB-shit!" Punk, with Dean, Seth, and Roman in two, sprinted into the clearing before stopping dead in their tracks upon seeing the menacing giant. Punk's eyes shifted nervously between Braun and Bambi. He reached his hand out toward Bambi, but kept his eyes on Braun. "Come here, Bambi. _I'm_ gonna take you home."

Bambi made to walk towards Punk, but Braun took two long strides and inserted himself between her and the boys. He glared down at them and Punk had to fight the urge to bow his head. Braun wasn't an average Alpha. Behind him he could feel the three other Alphas stirring. They weren't taking the blatant challenge so lightly. Punks sighed. This wasn't gonna end well.

Roman stepped forward, his aura becoming heavier. "Walk away, Braun. Bambi needs to come with us. She has to go home."

Braun scoffed at him. "You three have got to be real brave or real stupid comin' over here."

"Don't make this hard, Strowman. You know we can take you", Seth sneered, chest puffed up.

"You can try."

Challenge accepted.

Dean, Roman, and Seth moved gracefully as they surrounded the large man on all sides. All four Alphas released the full intensity of their auras; each trying dominate the opposition. Meanwhile, Bambi and Punk struggled to stay conscious. The mixing energies caused a heavy, depressing feeling to weigh down those within close range. Lesser Alphas, omegas, and betas were no match. Bambi soon collapsed to her hands and knees, whimpering. Punk saw her and briskly trudged towards her, so he could get her away from the volatile Alphas.

Punk reached down and wrapped his arms around her. "We gotta get out of h-."

A rumbling roar from Braun scared the two omegas shitless. They looked to see Roman, Seth, and Dean throwing wild blows at the giant, bringing him to a knee. Braun managed to swipe a leg out from under Dean and land a blow to Roman's ribcage. A swift kick to the back of the head from Seth sent Braun sprawling. The three Alphas stomped at his prone body, snarling like a pack of wild dogs. Bambi watched frightened, but not for the boys, but oddly enough for Braun.

' _Why...why do I care?'_

Seeing him be beaten, hurt her. She had the overwhelming urge to lay her body over his to shield him from the kicks and punches. It was like she could feel every blow dealt to him. She hated it. She hated Dean, Seth, and Roman. Angry. She was getting angry! But why? She could hear Braun's loud growling and snarling as he fought against the three other men. They were persistent in their attacks, using their speed to tire him out all while striking him in different places. A sudden spike of panic gripped Bambi and she shook. Braun threw the other Alphas off of him and swung around to look for Bambi. They locked eyes and it was like they were back to just a few minutes ago, tangled up in each other. Braun started walking towards Bambi, intent on comforting his distressed omega. Roman emerged from behind and chopped Braun's knees bringing him back down. Dean and Seth jumped on his back, punching his head and ripping at his clothes. Bambi felt a scream trapped in her throat.

' _Why do I care? What is this?'_

Bambi startled as she felt Punk lift her from the ground. "We gotta leave. This is gonna be ugly."

"B-but.."

"We. Have. To. Go. Right now." Punk walked as fast as he could out of the clearing and back the way he'd originally come. Braun caught sight of their escape and let out a deafening howl.

"BAMBI!"

Bambi felt her heart breaking as Punk carted her off through the brush.

…

Once Punk felt they were a safe distance away, he let Bambi down and had her direct them to her home. Punk didn't know what to say; Bambi had had a long day. She'd been walking with her head down, never once sparing a glance. So, Punk didn't say anything. What could he? They walked in silence for half an hour before Bambi finally stopped in front of her house. By this time the sun was setting.

Bambi just stared at her house apprehensively. She didn't want to see her parents. Not after the day she's had. There were still so many things up in the air for her. So much new shit she now had to deal with it. It's barely been 12 hours since she left this morning. Jesus…

Bambi turned to look at Punk, who had been staring at her in concern.

"Bambi?"

"Thanks, Phil. I need to go cry, eat, cry again and go to sleep."

"Do you want me to, uh, stick around for...all that?"

"Heh, no, that's depressing. My mom would make you leave anyway. Bye Phil."

He watched her walk to the door, still worried. He didn't know how long it'd be until Braun tracked her here. Which he would. And if her parents were willing to suppress her cycles then God only knows what will happen when the giant Alpha comes knocking at their door.

"Ya don't have to make it sound so final, ya know!" Bambi gave him a half smile from the doorway before closing it.

Punk swore, turned around and jogged home. He should check to make sure Roman, Dean, and Seth were still alive but he didn't care that much.

…

Bambi had all intentions of walking into her room and sleeping for 2 days, but her mother jumped on her as she walked past the kitchen.

"Bambi Ava Amor! Where the hell have you been?! And why are you dirty and bruised?!" Her mother walked closer and then recoiled from the strong smell of an Alpha all over her daughter. Bambi had yet to say anything; she only glared at her mother. "Bambi?"

The little omega sneered. "F-fuck off."

Bambi's mom sat in shock as Bambi stormed to her room before slamming and locking the door behind her.


End file.
